biggy_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Biggy
Overview Biggy is not usually the main character of many stories, but usually a side character surrounding the story. He appears in many of these stories, including yggiB I: Fight Against an Enemy, Purification of Micah's Castle, BigGlitch I: '''Kingdom Liberation, to name just a small fraction. Lore Early Life Biggy began his life living in the world of Dern (from Wynncraft), as a young boy he liked to climb trees for the fruit on them, and making a small treehouse near his small family farm. He lived with his mother Callie, his father Ronald, his sister Lyrica, and his brother Leo. After the takeover of Dern, he fled to the province of Wynn, learning how to become a mage with his brother. The rest of his family did not escape. After this, he leaves Wynn to world-hop to multipule worlds and dimensions, eventually leading him to REDACTED, resulting in him becoming REDACTED, and after a good time there he eventually defeats REDACTED, which as a last breath from REDACTED, he tries to take Biggy over, only partly working. Biggy would figure out how to take parts of himself out and seperate them from his own body. After this, Biggy world-hops more, eventually coming to a nice, peaceful world where he purchases a caravan and moves to a small campsite. It is here that he would begin the next stages of his life. Campsite Years For a small chunk of time, Biggy lived at this campsite. Though it no longer exists (presumed to have been nuked), the memory he had provided before his death well-preserves it nicely. He set up a small tent and lived in that for a small while. He met many people, however the most influential of them all was most likely Shadowis, being a theif, she was ready to steal from Biggy when they joined sides as heroes. These events lead up to ''yggiB I: Fight Against an Enemy, 'yggiB II: An Underground Civilization, and yggiB III: Fight Against the Opposites. After these events he sets up a building known as Biggy's Bread Bakery. It is (as obvious as it is) a bakery, and Biggy uses this as a house to live from and help others. He also does more things around the campsite, especially as tensions rise as Micah sets up a castle and kidnaps Shadowis' sister, Midnight. Not only does this take Biggy by surprise, but yggiB as well, as he repeatedly tries throwing small armies at the castle, but only to no benefit. Biggy eventually evades Micah's front trap system and reclaims Midnight from Mic in the series of events dubbed Micah I: Midnight's Kidnapping. Midnight eventually goes on to show Biggy her brother, Shadow. They quickly accelerate a friendship, and Midnight and Biggy as well, since they go on to fight BigGlitch in multiple events. First Laboratory During and After his time at the Campsite, Biggy invests time in a laboratory. With this laboratory, he gets the attention of a scientist named Dr Ownage, who is in dire help with trying to figure out a cure for Dinnerboneosis, a new disease wiping out the world population. Biggy agrees, and they eventually create a solution gel capable of healing those infected with Dinnerboneosis. This happens in Dinnerboneosis Outbreak I. In Dinnerboneosis Outbreak II, Dr Ownage is infected with Dinnerboneosis, and Biggy gets slightly sick himself. After figuring out the new virus is resistant to the gel solution, they recreate it with greater power and once again take the disease to a minor virus. Bigsco Years After the lab and campsite, but during the Glitch Wars, Biggy would then invest in a capitalist solution to the world's problems, creating Bigsco, he quickly found faith in people and capitalized at a very fast rate. He quickly built himself into each area of production, including food, science, computers, and more. During this time, he constructs and abandons Bigsco Research Site A, Bigsco Laboratories I, and begins construction on Bigsco Laboratories II, which is set to become the forefront of development in robotics, health, power, among other things. Glitch Wars Biggy does not play as great a role in the Glitch Wars (especially the later episodes), but usually ends up being kidnapped or a side character helping Midnight, Shadow, Micah, and others defeat BigGlitch. In BigGlitch I: Kingdom Liberation, Biggy is captured by BigGlitch and caged with the other Biggies.